You Are The Reason
by MiddleNightSun
Summary: Terlarut-larut dalam kesedihan Levi diberikan sebuah kesempatan. Kesempatan melalui mimpi yang menghantarkannya menuju seseorang. Pria yang dirindukannya...


**You Are The Reason**

**-**

**Disclaimer**

Attack On Titan - Hajime Isayama

You Are The Reason - MiddleNightSun

Warning : OOC, Missed Typo(s), Random

**-**

~Terlarut-larut dalam kesedihan Levi diberikan sebuah kesempatan. Kesempatan melalui mimpi yang menghantarkannya menuju seseorang.

Pria yang dirindukannya...~

**-**

_Dipertengahan bulan Oktober._

_Dibawah guyuran deras hujan._

_Diselimuti hembusan angin musim gugur._

_Aku menemuimu dengan kenestapaan_.

"Aku ingin kembali..."

Hanya sekelumit kalimat yang keluar dari bibir bergetarku. Tanpa ada air mata. Ataupun isak tangis sepelan apapun. Hanya kekosongan dan kehampaan dihatiku setelah dirimu pergi. Kedua mata ini masih betah untuk menatap namamu yang terpahat indah. Diriku masih sanggup berada disini untuk tetap dekat denganmu. Tidak akan ada yang akan menggoyahkanku. Bahkan hujan badai tak akan membuatku mengangkat kaki dari sisimu.

_Aku ingin selalu berada didekatmu._

_Bisakah kita?_

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan. Kemudian mengikat oksigen beraroma petrikor kembali. Mencoba untuk tidak mengasihani diri. Tubuh perlahan melemah. Detak jantung tak lagi berdetak selayaknya. Dan hipotermia adalah bom waktu untuk bisa menumbangkanku. Namun, aku berjanji padamu. Dengan tubuh ini. Dengan jantung ini. Aku tidak akan berhenti melanjutkan perjuanganmu. Setidaknya, sampai aku berlari menyusulmu disana.

Semuanya karenamu.

Aku masih disini...

_Berlutut disampingmu._

_Menunduk dan menatapmu._

_Tak peduli jika tubuhku kedinginan dan membeku._

Kadang kala, diriku berkontradiksi dengan keadaan ini. Aku senang bisa bersamamu. Meskipun aku akan diselimuti rasa sakit dan dirudung penyesalan yang tak berkesudahan. Dan aku sudi melakukan semua itu. Semuanya. Sebelum semua ini berubah dalam sekejap. Tubuhku ditarik dengan paksa oleh seseorang. Ditarik kembali pada realita. Menghancurkan semuanya. Ketenangan ini. Reuni kita.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Pengganggu ini...

"Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa?!"

Aku tak tahu. Sekilas ingatan, aku sudah disini sejak langit berwarna jingga kemerahan hingga saat ini langit telah menggelap dan dipenuhi oleh awan-awan mendung berwarna kelabu. Mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Aku hanya mengunjunginya sebentar."

Kedua tangan sosok itu mencengkram kedua bahuku dengan erat. Sebelah matanya menatapku dengan ekspresi kecewa yang berat. Namun, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang kusukai. Dan, aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

"Sebentar katamu?! Ini hampir tengah malam!"

Dia berteriak tepat diwajahku. Namun hanya hembusan napas pelan yang bisa kuberikan sebagai respon. Kemudian menyingkirkan kedua tanganya dari tubuhku yang basah kuyup dengan kasar.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya..."

Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba tercekat. Aku kehabisan kata untuk dilontarkan. Mulutku mendadak bisu. Menahan semua kalimat yang menjadi alasanku berdiri disini.

"Sadarlah Levi! Dia tidak akan kembali!"

Dia berteriak dengan jelas. Mencoba menyadarkanku. Kepalaku menunduk pelan. Menatap tanah becek yang mengotori sepasang sepatuku. Sembari mengakui jika perkataanya jauh dari kata dusta. Itu kebenarannya. Namun disaat yang sama aku ingin mengingkarinya. Mengatakan jika semua ini bohong. Tidak benar.

"Erwin tak akan lembali, Levi! Tolong, sadarilah..."

Hujan semakin liar setiap detiknya. Menghujaniku dengan air dingin dengan gencar. Namun aku mendapati kedua pipiku perlahan menghangat. Air mata yang tak kuharapkan tersamar tetesan hujan. Kedua tanganku tak bergerak untuk mengusapnya walaupun aku benci terlihat lemah. Karena semua hal itu akan sia-sia. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki sekarang. Terlambat.

Dia benar...

"Dia tidak akan kembali..."

Jelas. Aku menyadari semua hal itu dengan jelas. Tentu saja. Karena akulah yang membuatmu seperti ini. Keputusan itu ada ditanganku. Aku yang menentukan siapa yang menggunakan serum itu. Aku yang memilih siapa yang akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Untuk merasakan kebebasan setelah keluar dari neraka dunia ini.

Dan, aku terlampau tumpul untuk memilih.

_Aku merelakanmu pergi._

_Agar kau keluar dari dunia yang kejam ini._

_Agar kau mendapatkan kebebasan yang abadi._

_Tanpa tahu jika melepaskanmu akan sesakit ini._

Kini aku berharap kau kembali.

_Bukankah aku terlalu egois_?

"Aku tahu itu, Hanji."

Sosok itu menatapku dengan ekspresi sama. Masih tampak mengasihaniku yang mungkin tampak tak karuan ini. Aku kacau. Berantakan. Bodoh. Penuh penyesalan. Namun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Aku tidak lagi peduli.

"Kembalilah, Levi. Erwin juga tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

Mengusap wajah dengan penuh penekanan, kutatap kembali nisanmu yang basah oleh air hujan. Juga mawar putih yang masih tampak segar walaupun sudah berjam-jam sejak aku meletakkannya. Aku akan kembali. Untuk sementara waktu. Membiarkanmu tenang tanpa harus mendengar semua ujaran penyesalanku. Aku tidak ingin mengusik ketenanganmu.

"Baik. Aku akan kembali ke markas."

Bersama kacamata sialan itu aku kembali ke markas dengan setengah hati. Namun tetap saja. Aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kedamaian ditempat ini. Markas sebesar ini hampir sepenuhnya kosong. Hanya segelintir prajurit yang masih tinggal disini. Menyisakan ruangan-ruangan kosong yang ditinggal pemiliknya. Serta barang-barang tak bertuan.

"Kapten! Anda dari mana saja? Kami mengkhawatirkan Anda."

Prajurit-prajurit yang masih tersisa itu tak henti menggangguku sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki disini. Mereka sangat berisik. Mengapa mereka begitu peduli denganku? Mereka hanya peduli dengan kekuatanku. Hanya peduli pada gelar 'Manusia Terkuat' yang membebani kedua bahuku. Hanya membutuhkanku di medan pertempuran. Aku tahu itu.

"Berisik!"

Hanya ketenangan yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Aku melenggang pergi dengan langkah lebar. Mengabaikan handuk, baju kering, bahkan teh hitam yang mereka tawarkan. Karena saat ini yang kubutuhkan hanyalah ketenangan. Waktu bagiku untuk sendiri.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar pribadiku. Mengganti semua pakaianku yang basah dengan pakaian kering. Dengan lamban berjalan mengambil selimut disudut kasur. Tanganku meraih benda hangat itu ketika pintu diketuk pelan. Hanji muncul dari balik pintu. Tak ada tawa berisik dan memekakkan yang senantiasa keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya senyuman tipis dan secangkir teh hitam ditangannya. Dia masuk begitu saja kemudian meletakkan bawaannya diatas meja.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, Levi. Beristirahatlah sejenak."

Terdiam, aku tak merespon perkataannya. Tanpa harus kuusir Hanji telah melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Lantas menutup pintu dengan pelan. Aku menyampirkan selimut ke punggungku kemudian duduk dikursi. Mengangkat kedua kaki dan melipatnya didepan dada. Melirik beberapa saat teh hitam itu. Mengamati asap putih yang mengepul diatasnya. Hanya menatapnya, aku tak berniat untuk meneguknya barang sekali. Aku tidak berselera saat ini. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat lelah. Istirahat adalah hal yang kubutuhkan. Walaupun aku tahu aku tak akan bisa lagi tidur dengan nyenyak.

Sudah berapa lama terpejam namun aku tak kunjung terlelap. Sembari mendengus kasar aku beranjak dari kursi. Membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Lantas menyusuri koridor markas yang tanpa cahaya. Berdiri didepan sebuah kamar yang terletak tepat disamping kamarku. Merasakan dingin kala memutar kenop pintu itu dan mendorongnya.

Kedua mataku langsung bersitatap dengan sebuah meja kerja yang tertata rapi. Kosong. Tanpa ada tumpukan dokumen yang perlu diperiksa dan ditanda tangani seperti biasanya. Kakiku melangkah mendekati dan tanganku mengusap meja itu pelan. Tak ada kejengkelan ketika mendapati debu disana. Hanya merindukan ketika meja itu berantakan dengan dokumen pekerjaanmu. Kepulan asap putih dari kopi kesukaanmu. Dan perbincangan kita untuk menunda kantuk.

Meringis, kepalaku mendadak menjadi pening. Semua kenangan ini membuatku sakit. Menyadari semua hal yang dahulu kita punya kini telah lenyap tak tersisa. Selimut yang membungkus punggung kubiarkan terjatuh. Dengan beberapa langkah tanpa tenaga aku berjalan mendekat kearah kasur. Membanting kepala diatas bantal dan menaikkan selimut yang teronggok disana. Kuhirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Aroma buku-buku dan kafein langsung memenuhi saluran pernapasanku. Untuk sesaat perasaanku yang kacau menjadi tenang. Tenang oleh aroma-aroma itu. Aroma khas dirimu.

Erwin...

Aku merindukanmu...

Aku menatap bagian kasur yang tak lagi ditempati. Begitu kosong dan juga dingin. Diselimuti kenangan dan bayang-bayang, aku terlelap. Di kamarmu, Erwin. Di kamarmu penuh kenangan ini.

Angin bertiup dengan kencang. Sangat kecang dan juga dingin. Dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Mendudukkan diri dan memperhatikan sekitar. Namun, bukan kamar Erwin yang kudapati. Melainkan pemandangan indah disekelilingku. Hanya rumput hijau sejauh aku memandang. Dengan perlahan aku berdiri. Mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar dengan terheran. Lantas menyadari jika aku tak lagi berada di markas. Tidak lagi didalam perlindungan tembok-tembok raksasa. Aku ada di wilayah luar tembok. Mengerutkan kening, aku nerasa pernah ke tempat ini namun lupa dimana tepatnya.

Aku memungut selimut yang tergeletak dibawahku. Menghirup aromanya sejenak sebelum melipatnya. Dengan kedua kaki telanjang aku menyusuri padang rumput ini. Suasananya tenang, seperti yang kuinginkan. Tak ada suara sedikit pun selain rerumputan yang bergesekkan dengan angin. Ataupun kakiku yang terus saja melangkah.

Langit ufuk timur tampak berwarna kemerahan. Mungkin sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku melangkah kearah itu. Walaupun seharusnya aku harus melangkah kearah sebaliknya jika ingin pulang. Namun, aku tak peduli. Aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang.

_Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa sampai disini._

_Mungkin mimpi yang mengatarku kesini._

_Mungkin kesadaran nanti akan mengantarku kembali._

_Semua ini hanya sekejap dan akan diakhiri._

Kedua kakiku berhenti ketika mendapati jalan didepan begitu landai. Rerumputan hijau yang halus kini berganti dengan pasir putih. Didepan mataku kini terhampar sebuah pantai yang indah. Aku ingat sekarang. Aku pernah melihat pantai. Sekali. Bersama dengan prajurit Pasukan Pengintai yang tersisa. Pantai yang indah namun aku hanya melihat kekosongan ketika menatapnya.

_Aku harap kau juga bisa melihatnya..._

Tanpa mengindahkan kedua kaki yang dipenuhi oleh pasir, aku kembali melanjutkan langkah. Mendekati bibir pantai. Deburan ombak yang menabrak batu karang kini mendominasi pendengaranku. Aku berhenti setelah beberapa langkah berjalan. Tak ingin merasakan dinginnya air laut yang asin, aku akhirnya hanya membeku disini. Ditempat dimana ombak tidak akan meraihku.

Rona jingga kemerahan di langit kini telah menyebar lebih luas. Dalam hitungan detik matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Sinarnya langsung menerpaku. Menepis perlahan udara dingin dan membuatku sedikit hangat. Aku mengangkat tangan kiri didepan kedua mata. Menghalau sinar matahari yang membuat indra pengelihatanku silau.

"Levi."

Aku mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. Menahan napas untuk sepersekian detik sebelum menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin. Aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara yang tak mungkin dapat kudengar lagi. Tidak. Kau sudah pergi. Ini hanyalah halusinasiku saja. Halusinasi tampaknya telah menggerogotiku dari dalam.

_Kau sudah pergi._

_Erwin..._

_Kau tak mungkin kembali._

Perlahan aku menarik tanganku. Melebarkan kedua mata karena aku tidak harus beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari lagi. Matahari tidak lagi bisa mengenaiku dengan sinarnya. Karena tubuh seseorang yang berada didepanku menghalanginya. Sosok yang membelakangi matahari itu tidak bisa kulihat dengan jelas. Namun, aku merasa familier dengannya. Tapi mungkinkah itu dia?

"Erwin?"

Sosok itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Aku pulang, Levi."

Aku mendengar suara itu. Suara lembut yang dulu biasa tertuju padaku. Suara yang kukira tidak akan lagi bisa kudengar. Sosok yang pergi itu kini berada tepat didepan kedua mataku. Perasaanku seketika menjadi lebih lapang namun disaat yang sama aku merasa takut. Takut jika semua ini tidak nyata. Hanya angan-anganku semata. Aku melangkah kedepan dengan ragu-ragu. Menatapmu dirimu yang masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Menatap senyuman hangat yang selalu kau tunjukkan. Rambut pirang keemasanmu yang bergerak tertiup hembusan angin. Dan kedua tanganmu yang terbuka lebar. Seolah mengundangku untuk merasakan kembali pelukanmu.

Hanya hasrat untuk kembali padamu yang mengembalikan kekuatanku. Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Menebas udara menujumu. Dengan kedua tangan terarah kedepan. Menyambut uluran tanganmu. Dan berharap bisa meraihmu.

Aku yakin aku sudah melakukannya.

Aku memeluk tubuhmu.

Namun, kenapa?

Kenapa...

...aku hanya mendapati diriku terbangun?

Dengan napas yang tak beraturan aku terbangun dari tidur. Pantai telah berganti kembali menjadi kamarmu. Dirimu telah lenyap dari jangkauanku. Dengan dada terasa sesak air mataku turun perlahan. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar sekeras apapun aku membungkam mulutku. Kupukul dadaku berulang kali dengan kuat. Berusaha menciptakan rasa sakit fisik untuk meredam rasa sakit yang melahap jiwa.

"Kembalilah..."

Aku menatap kursi kerjanmu yang hampa. Tak akan ada yang akan duduk disana sekarang. Mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan ketika aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Atau tangan yang mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Semua itu telah sirna. Menyisakan diriku sebagai residu kenangan menyesakkan.

Langit masih gelap diluar sana. Sembari mengusap air mata, aku menyibak selimut dan menapakkan kaki di lantai yang dingin. Berjalan kearah lemari disamping rak buku. Mengambil jaket dan memakainya ditubuhku. Tak peduli jika jaket itu terlalu besar untuk tubuhku. Aku kembali ke kamar. Mendapati teh hitam yang telah dingin. Namun aku lagi-lagi tak peduli.

Setelah menyambar sepatu aku keluar dari markas. Menyusuri halaman markas yang lenggang, tanpa ada satupun orang. Berjalan menuju istal yang hanya diisi beberapa kuda. Dengan tak tahu sopan santun aku menarik kuda berwarna hitam, kuda kesayanganku. Menggangu tidurnya hanya untuk memenuhi keinginanku yang egois ini.

Aku segera naik keatas pelana yang terpasang di punggung kuda itu dan menarik tali kengkangnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh aku meninggalkan markas. Melewati rumah-rumah penduduk distrik. Tembok Rose. Hutan-hutan belantara. Rumah-rumah yang telah hancur di Shiganshina. Juga gerbang Tembok Maria yang masih dalam masa perbaikan.

Semua telah kulewati hingga sampai disini. Wilayah diluar ketiga tembok raksasa itu. Masih dengan kecepatan yang sama aku melaju ketempat dimana aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Padang rumput kini telah tampak dipandangan. Diatas bukit aku menghentikan kudaku. Turun dari pelana dan membiarkan binatang itu melanjutkan istirahatnya.

Tempat ini...

Tempat pertama kalinya aku terbangun.

Tak seperti sebelumnya, aku tidak berjalan pelan sembari menikmati pemandangan. Kini aku berlari. Menyusuri jalan yang telah kulewati di mimpi. Berlari kencang menuju pantai. Berharap sampai disana sebelum fajar tiba. Aku turun ke pantai dengan tergesa. Membenarkan jaket Erwin yang melindungi tubuhku dan berhenti disana. Beberapa meter dari bibir laut, membeku sembari menunggu fajar. Aku kembali berdiri disini. Menanti fajar belum menampakkan diri. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan sosokmu lagi. Sosokmu yang semu karena kedua mataku tidak menemukanmu untuk kedua kalinya. Kedua kakiku melemas dan aku akhirnya terjatuh. Dengan pandangan kebawah aku mencoba menyadarkan diriku.

_Jika semuanya tidak benar._

_Jika semuanya hanya ilusi._

_Semua ini hanya membuat hatiku hancur._

_Dan aku sadar jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi_.

Tubuhku tak lagi mau berkompromi denganku. Masih terduduk diatas pasir, tidak berniat untuk beranjak sedikitpun. Tak lagi menangisi karena aku tak ingin menangis untuk semua hal yang sia-sia. Tak juga berteriak keras karena aku tak ingin menumpahkan kemarahan yang kubuat sendiri. Terdiam. Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

Matahari telah terbit tanpa kusadari. Perlahan pasir disekitarku mulai berubah warna menjadi lebih terang karena sinar matahari. Namun, pasir-pasir didepanku masih sama. Gelap dibawah bayang-bayang. Bayangan seseorang yang bukan diriku. Bayangan seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kemudian merengkuh tubuhku untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku pulang, Levi."

Aku ingat pelukan ini. Merindukan ketenangan didalamnya. Rasanya yang hangat dan nyaman. Kedua tanganku perlahan membalas pelukanmu sama eratnya. Tak ingin melepasnya lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau disini. Bersamaku. Kembali seperti dahulu kala. Meskipun aku tahu itu mustahil dilakukan.

"Kau kembali, Erwin."

Aku menangis. Lagi. Diriku berubah menjadi emosional akhir-akhir ini. Menyayangkan semua yang belum kucapai. Semua perasaan didalam dadaku tidak pernah terungkap. Bahkan setelah kau pergi.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Melonggarkan pelukan, kau menatapku dengan senyuman hangat. "Aku disini Levi. Disini, bersamamu."

Kau memperlihatkan telunjukmu. Kemudian menyentuh dada kiriku. Tepat di jantungku. Kemudian tersenyum seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak. Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpamu.

"Aku selalu bersamamu, Levi."

Aku terdiam menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang memburam oleh air mata. Tak ada gelengan ataupun anggukan untuk menjawab. Hanya menarik kedua sudut bibir dan tersenyun padamu. Kemudian memeluk tubuhmu kembali, lebih erat. Memastikan kau ada bersamaku sebelum semua ini usai.

"Terima kasih, Erwin..."

Satu dari ribuan perasaanku yang belum tersampaikan...

"...untuk segalanya."


End file.
